Green Eyed Raccoonus
by AngelOfZackFair
Summary: What if Sly fell inlove with someone else before Carmelita? The summary is still in progress, bare with me... Please review it...i want to know what i can improve for suture chapters
1. Chapter 1 A First Meeting

Chapter 1 - First Meeting

Sly was drawing a plan to steal the Mona Lisa from The Louvre on a large piece of paper. He was eight years old. A little raccoon girl walked up to him and looked on the piece of paper. Sly covered most of the paper with his arm. The little raccon girl still tried to look at the paper. "Go away", Sly said to her.  
The little girl started to walk away but then went back to Sly.  
"Whatcha drawing?", The little girl asked.  
"A plan", Sly awnsered.  
"What kind of plan?", the little girl asked again.  
"A stealing plan."  
"What kind of stealing plan?"  
"To steal the Mona Lisa."  
The little girl sat next to Sly and saw the plan.  
"What's your name?",Sly asked "What's your name?", Angelica asked.  
"Sly Cooper."  
Sly looked over to a door and saw a wolf couple and the owner of the orfanage. The couple pointed to Angelica. The owner spoke to them a little more and then came over to Angelica and Sly. "Come with me Angelica. This couple would like you as there daughter.", the owner said.  
"Do you think they'll let Sly come to?", Angelica asked.  
"No honey. I don't think they will honey."  
"But. but.."  
"No buts Angelica. Come on."  
The owner grabbed Angelica's arm. Angelica looked back at Sly. Sly noticed Angelica had green eyes. They looked at each other until Angelica left the room. After Angelica, the couple and the owner left, Sly's best friends, Bentley and Murray, came in. Bentley was carrying his book and Murray was eating from a a bag a chips. Sly took a small piece of paper and started to draw Angelica's eys. "What's that Sly?", Bentley asked.  
"Nothing.", Sly said as he folded the piece of paper and put it in his pocket., "The plan is drawn out."  
"Good now we can get started.", Bentley said.  
Sly and Murray were listening to what Bentley was saying but not so much Sly 


	2. Chapter 2 Mona Lisa

Chapter 2 - Mona Lisa

Sly was in The Louvre. He was so close to the Mona Lisa. He crept passed the gaurds and jumped over the lazers. He was then finally in the room were the Mona Lisa was. There were two gaurds gaurding the Mona Lisa. He took out his binocucom and pointed it at the gaurds. He put sleep darts on them. So now they were asleep.  
"I'm shutting off the lazers now Sly.", Bentley said to him in an ear piece.  
The lazers then shut off. Sly then moved toward the painting slowly but then he saw a vent pice crash to the ground. Sly didn't dare move. He then saw someone come down and landed on the floor infront of him with silence. The person got up and walked toward the Mona Lisa. The person took the Mona Lisa off the wall very slowly and carefully. The person turned around and saw Sly. The persons face was covered with a scarf. The only thing that wasn't covered was her eyes. They were green.  
"Hello Sly.", The person said. It was a woman's voice.  
The woman then ran down a hallway with the painting. Sly ran after her. She was very fast. Sly was having a hard time keeping up with her. But then she finally broke through and window which slowed her down. It slowed her down alot. The woman was run in the Paris streets not realizing blood was dripping from her ankle. Sly finally caught up with her and jumped her to the ground. The woman dropped the painting and tried her best to push Sly off. But Sly removed the scarf covering her face. Sly was ontop of her and threw the scarf to the side. The woman was a raccoon. A raccoon with green eyes. "Angelica?", Sly aked.  
"Yes Sly.", Angelica said. Sly then heard a gun load. He looked up and saw Inspector Carmelita Fox. She was pointing her gun at Sly and Angelica. "Did I just find Mrs. Cooper?", Carmelita said. Sly got up and helped Angelica up to. Sly picked up his cane and Angelica picked up her scarf and the Mona Lisa.  
"I"ll give you a one second head start.", Carmelita said to them. Sly and Angelica ran off. Carmelita ran after them. Sly and Angelica clipped up onto a roof. Once on a roof, Angelica fell and held her ankle. Sly went over to her and picked her up. Angelica was still holding onto the painting. Sly turned around and saw Carmelita jumping onto a roof. Sly jumped off the roof with Angelica in his arms. There was a table nearby so Sly put Angelica under the table with the Mona Lisa. Sly got under the table as well. They both heard Carmelita jump to the ground. They were both silent as Carmelita walked by the table. Once Carmelita was gone, Sly got our from under the table and got Angelica out as well. "Are you alright Angelica?", Sly asked.  
"No! I have a piece of frigin glass stuck throught my leg!", Angelica screamed at him.  
"Let me take you back to my safe house. I have Bentley get it out for you."  
"No. I'll just go back to my safehouse and get it out there."  
"Alone?"  
"Thieves work alone."  
"Then let me take the glass out."  
Angelica looked at Sly and then back at her leg.  
"Fine.", Angelica said.

Back At the Safe House Bentley was by the window starring outside looking for Sly. Murray was sitting at the dinning room table stuffing his face with chips. Bentley was so annoyed with the crunching sound of Murray eating the chips.  
"Murray will you please stop with the crunching!", Bently yelled.  
"Why you so steamed up Bentley?", Murray asked.  
"Because I haven't heard from Sly since the last tranmission when I shut off the lazers. It's been over an hour."  
"He probably got caught up with Carmelita. You know how long it takes him to get away from her."  
"Never this long."  
Bentley then heard the door open to the safehouse. He saw Sly carrying someone with the Mona Lisa.  
"Sly what on Earth are you thinking?!", Bentley screamed at him.  
"It's alright is Angelica. She's a thief. She got hurt. I'm gonna help her.", Sly said.  
Sly carried Angelica and the Mona Lisa to his room. Sly's room was very clean but had a lot of blueprints on the floor. Sly put Angelica on his bed and took the painting from Angelica and put it on the floor. Sly went to his bathroom and grabbed a towel and dampened it. He all so grabbed some bandages. He went back over to Angelica and looked at her ankle. Ther were still some bits and pieces of glass in it so he took out what he could and then dapped the wound with the towel. Once the blood was mostly gone from her ankle, Sly wrapped the bandage around her ankle.  
"Thank you Sly", Angelica said.  
"For what?", Sly asked.  
"Taking care of me. I probably would have gone home and had an infected ankle."  
"You'll be up and stealing again by tomorrow. Don't worry."  
Sly smiled at Angelica and Angelica smiled back.  
"You should sleep. I'll wake you up tomorrow", Sly said.  
Sly left the bedroom. Angelica looked at the Mona Lisa and said to it ,"You were so worth stealing today." 


End file.
